FA00050
//April 6// 朝食とも昼食ともつかない時間に、司と学食に向かった。 I head to the cafeteria with Tsukasa. It's some time after breakfast but before lunch. 【司】「少し視線を感じるな」 Tsukasa: "I can feel some people staring at us." 【孝平】「気にしないことにしよう」 Kouhei: "Let's just ignore it." どうやら、女子風呂乱入事件は、一部の人に漏れているようだ。 It seems that the incident in the girls' bath has leaked to a group of people. 見られた副会長が吹聴するとは考えにくい。 I can't imagine the vice president saying anything about it. 【司】「会長か、かなでさんだな」 Tsukasa: "Either the president or Kanade-san." 【孝平】「だろうな」 Kouhei: "Perhaps." 入学前から時の人にはなりたくない。 I'd rather not become the topic of gossip before my first day at school. //Man of the moment is too literal, reverting somewhat// カツカツカツ *pat pat* 【司】「お」 Tsukasa: "Oh." 【孝平】「どした？」 Kouhei: "What is it?" ちょっとうつむき加減の俺の目の前に、すらりとした脚が二本並んだ。 Staring downwards, I find myself looking at a pair of slender legs. そこには…… It's... 【孝平】「うおっ」 Kouhei: "Whoa." 【瑛里華】「話があるから、食べ終わったら『穂坂ケヤキ』に来て」 Erika: "I have something to say to you, meet me at the Hosaka tree after you finish eating." 【孝平】「あ、ちょっと……」 Kouhei: "Um, wait..." 俺の声も聞かず、副会長は離れていった。 She left without even listening to me. ……。 ... 周囲の視線が痛い。 Everyone's staring is starting to hurt. //reverted// 時の人になりかけている。 I'm already becoming the topic of gossip. //reverted// 【司】「チャレンジャーに幸あれ」 Tsukasa: "Good luck to you, challenger." //who's the challenger here? Kouhei?// 【孝平】「胃が痛い」 Kouhei: "My stomach hurts." 【司】「そう落ち込むな」 Tsukasa: "Don't get so upset." 【司】「待ち合わせの場所が場所だし、いい話かもしれん」 Tsukasa: "If that's the meeting place, it might be good news." 【孝平】「なんでそうなる」 Kouhei: "How come?" 【司】「あそこは有名な告白スポットだ」 Tsukasa: "It's a famous place for love confessions." 【孝平】「枯れ木の下で告白されてもな」 Kouhei: "Being confessed to under a withered tree, huh?" などといいつつ…… While saying that... 一目惚れ、の言葉が頭を何度もよぎった。 The words "love at first sight" resurface in my mind. //Trying to stick to present tense// 【孝平】「と、ともかく、なるようにしかならん」 Kouhei: "A-anyway, whatever happens, happens." 謝るべきところは謝り、誤解は解く。 I'll apologize to her and clear the misunderstanding. 告白は……されたら考えよう。 And if she confesses.... I'll think about it. まずはさっさと飯を片づけることだ。 Let's eat first. 【かなで】「こーへー！　おーい！」 Kanade: "Kouhei! Here!" 遠くから元気な声がする。 An energetic voice calls out to me. 【かなで】「こっちこっち」 Kanade: "Over here! Over here!" かなでさんがぶんぶんと手を振っていた。 Kanade-san ecstatically waves her hand at me. 呼ばれるままに近づく。 We walk over her as she calls out. 【孝平】「ちょうどいいところに」 Kouhei: "Just when I wanted to see you." 【かなで】「なになに？」 Kanade: "Hmm? What is it?" 【孝平】「風呂の噂、広がってるみたいなんですが」 Kouhei: "It seems news about the bath incident is circulating around." 【かなで】「ん、わたし言ってないよ」 Kanade: "Hmm, I didn't say anything." 【かなで】「そんなことより、一緒に食べよ」 Kanade: "More importantly, let's eat together." とテーブルの上を指さす。 She shows us to her table. 火のついたガスコンロ。 A lighted gas cooker. そして鍋。 And a pot. 【孝平】「なんですかこれ？」 Kouhei: "What's this?" 【かなで】「鍋」 Kanade: "Hot pot." //Nabe is a pretty common thing, might be worth a TL note since it appears more than once, of course hot pot will always work too// 【孝平】「いや、それはわかりますが」 Kouhei: "I know as much." 【かなで】「石狩鍋」 Kanade: "It's Ishikari hot pot." //footnote: ishikari --Frank// 【かなで】「鮭のブツ切りと大地の恵みの野菜がたっぷりたっぷり入った北の郷土料理でね、石狩川で……」 Kanade: "It's a northern dish with lots and lots of chunky salmon and vegetables blessed by the earth. Actually, in the Ishikari river..." 【かなで】「素手で鮭をしゃーって取ったの」 Kanade: "...they catch salmon with their bare hands." 【孝平】「そりゃ人じゃなくて熊です」 Kouhei: "That's what bears do, not humans." 【かなで】「うん、惜しかった」 Kanade: "Hmm, it's close enough." 【孝平】「惜しくないです」 Kouhei: "No, it's not." 【かなで】「能書きはいいから、食べよう。わたしお腹すいた」 Kanade: "Whatever, let's eat. I'm hungry." //lit., enough of my advertising// 副会長を待たせてるんだが。 But the vice president is waiting for me. 【孝平】「食べなきゃ駄目ですか？」 Kouhei: "Do I have to eat this?" 【かなで】「もちろん」 Kanade: "Of course." 【かなで】「元気出してもらおうと思って、こーへーのために作ったんだからっ」 Kanade: "I thought I'd cheer you up with this." ちょっと感動。 I'm a little moved. 【かなで】「あそこの『学食の鉄人』が」 Kanade: "It was made by our school's Iron Chef." 厨房内では、なぜかいい笑顔でサムズアップする鉄人。 The Iron Chef for some reason grins broadly and gives a thumbs up from the kitchen. 間違いなく俺のためではなかった。 It's quite clear it wasn't made for me. 仕方ない、さっさと片づけよう。 Whatever, let's just get this over with. 【孝平】「司もいい？」 Kouhei: "Going to join us, Tsukasa?" 【かなで】「大歓迎。どーぞどーぞ！」 Kanade: "You're more than welcome. Come on! Come on!" 【司】「それじゃ」 Tsukasa: "Okay then." 【孝平】「加勢よろしく」 Kouhei: "Thanks for helping." 【司】「おう」 Tsukasa: "No problem." 【かなで】「こーへーはいくら好き？」 Kanade: "Kouhei, do you like salmon roe?" かなでさんはお椀に具をよそいながら聞く。 Kanade asks as she fills up my bowl. 【孝平】「まあそれなりに」 Kouhei: "I don't dislike it." 【かなで】「……んじゃ、いっぱいかけて、と」 Kanade: "...There we go." 【孝平】「つか、石狩鍋にいくら？」 Kouhei: "Wait. Are there salmon roe in Ishikari hot pot?" 【かなで】「サービスしてくれたよ。合うんだってー」 Kanade: "It was free. He said it would suit the taste." 目の前にお椀を突き出される。 She gives me the bowl. 山盛りのいくら。 I see a pile of salmon roe before me. いくらしか見えん。 In fact, I can only see salmon roe. いきなりの強敵だ。 This isn't gonna be easy. //lit., tough enemy all of a sudden// 【かなで】「いただきまーすっ」 Kanade: "Itadakimasu~" //footnote: itadakimasu --Frank// むしゃむしゃごきゅごきゅ *munch munch* *gulp gulp* 【孝平】「いただきま……」 Kouhei: "Itadakima..." 【かなで】「おかわりっ」 Kanade: "My second." 【孝平】「早っ」 Kouhei: "That's fast!" 【かなで】「いっぱい食べないと大きくなれないよ？」 Kanade: "If you don't eat a lot you won't grow up you know." 胸を張って言われた。 Kanade-san proudly says. そしてかなでさんは小さかった。 Then why is she so small? 【孝平】「んじゃ、遠慮なく」 Kouhei: "Well, I'm going to dig in." ががっと口にする。 I hastily gobble up. 【孝平】「うまいな」 Kouhei: "Wow, this is pretty good." 【司】「味はいいんだが、多すぎないか？」 Tsukasa: "The taste isn't bad, but isn't it too much?" 【孝平】「これで何人前？」 Kouhei: "How many people is this for?" 【かなで】「五人前」 Kanade: "Five." ここにいるのは三人。 There are only three people here. 【かなで】「大丈夫、もうすぐひなちゃんもくるし」 Kanade: "Don't worry. Hina-chan will be here soon." それでも四人。 That's still only four people. 【孝平】「なんでそんなに頼んだんですか」 Kouhei: "Why did you order so much?" 【かなで】「んにゃー、小さい鍋がないんだって」 Kanade: "Nya... there weren't any small pots." 【かなで】「これ裏メニューだから」 Kanade: "This is from the secret menu." 裏メニュー。 Secret menu? どこの小粋な料理屋だ。 Is this some kind of restaurant? 【かなで】「しかも悪いお知らせがありますっ」 Kanade: "But I have some bad news." 【かなで】「わたしもうすぐお腹いっぱい」 Kanade: "I'm just about full." 【孝平】「早くもっ！？」 Kouhei: "That's fast too!" 鍋は５分の１ほど減っている。 Only a fifth has been depleted. つまり８０％は残っている。 Which means there's 80% remaining. 【かなで】「でも、お願いして作ってもらったもの、残しちゃだめだよね。人として」 Kanade: "But since I requested this, it would be just wrong to leave any behind." かなでさんの言うことはもっともだが……そろそろ副会長が。 That's true... but I have to meet the vice president soon. 【孝平】「負けられん」 Kouhei: "Alright." 大急ぎで残りの具を胃袋にかっ込む。 I start stuffing the remaining food into my mouth. 【陽菜】「お待たせ」 Haruna: "Sorry to keep you waiting." 【かなで】「おー、ひなちゃんおいでませー」 Kanade: "Oh, welcome, Hina-chan." 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くんたちも一緒なんだ」 Haruna: "Ah, you two are here too." 援軍はありがたい。 We'll need all the help we can get. 【司】「ノルマは一人１．３人前」 Tsukasa: "Now it's 1.3 portions for each of us." 【陽菜】「そうそう。今、鉄人から麺をもらってきたから入れるね」 Haruna: "Oh, that's right. I'll put in some noodles I got from the Iron Chef." 【孝平】「ぐほっ！？」 Kouhei: "Guh!?" 鼻まで鮭が遡上しそうになった。 I can feel salmon rising up to my nose. そんなことをやっている隙に、陽菜が麺を投入する。 While I'm choking, Haruna puts the noodles in. 【陽菜】「味噌ラーメンみたいだね♪」 Haruna: "This is like miso ramen~" //footnote: miso ramen --Frank// 【かなで】「やっぱりシメは麺アルね」 Kanade: "Noodles are perfect for the end." 【司】「ノルマは一人１．６人前」 Tsukasa: "Now it's 1.6 portions for each of us." 増やすなよ！ Please, no more! 【陽菜】「いただきまーす」 Haruna: "Itadakimasu~" 陽菜は小さくガッツポーズ。 Haruna slightly raises her fist. 俺は、泣き言を言う代わりに、箸を口に運ぶことに集中した。 Instead of whining, I concentrated on eating. //dusk// 早食いと大食いの限界に挑戦し、なんとか鍋を制圧する。 Having challenged the limit of how fast and how much one can eat, I managed to finish it. 【かなで】「おー、ごちそうさまー！」 Kanade: "Oh~, gochisousama!" //footnote: gochisousama --Frank// 【陽菜】「おなかいっぱいだね」 Haruna: "I'm stuffed." 【司】「うまかった。さすが鉄人だな」 Tsukasa: "That was good, as expected from the Iron Chef." 【かなで】「こーへーはずいぶん急いで食べてたけど、おいしかった？」 Kanade: "Kouhei, you were eating really fast. Was it good?" 残念ながら、中盤以降は味わってる余裕がなかった。 Sadly, I stopped paying attention to the taste halfway through that. 【孝平】「ごちそうさまでしたっ」 Kouhei: "Gochisousamadeshita!" 【かなで】「こーへーっ！？」 Kanade: "Kouhei!?" //cut to outside// 学食を飛び出し、寮へと続く並木道を駆け抜ける。 I dash outside through the ginkgo path leading towards the dorm. 満腹状態には辛いが、それでも気合いで走りつづける。 It's quite painful on a full stomach, but I still run as fast as I can. 【孝平】「はぁ、はぁ……とうちゃ、く」 Kouhei: "Haa, haa... finally." 無情にも、そこには誰もいなかった。 No one is here. What a cruel world. 代わりに、石を文鎮にして紙が置いてある。 Instead, I see a piece of paper under a rock. ……。 ... 『いい度胸ね♪』 "You've got some nerve~" 夕暮れのちょっと冷たい風が吹き抜ける。 A cold breeze sweeps past as the sun sets. 【孝平】「ははは」 Kouhei: "Hahaha." 笑うしかない。 I can't help but laugh. 鍋討伐に時間がかかりすぎたらしい。 It took too long to defeat the hot pot. 無駄に謝るネタを増やしてしまった。 This means one more apology in my list. //cut to Kouhei's room// その後。 Afterward... 副会長を探して寮内を歩きまわるものの、空振り。 I wandered around the dorm looking for the vice president, in vain. 夜に女子フロアへ入るのはいろいろと危険だ。 Entering the girls floor at night is dangerous. 【孝平】「参ったな」 Kouhei: "I give up." ともかく、会って話をしないことには始まらない。 But if I don't speak to her I won't get anywhere. もし会えたら、まず今日のことを謝る。 If there's another chance... I'll apologize for today first. 女湯突入は会長の悪戯だが、これも一応謝っておくべきだろう。 Entering the girls bath was the president's prank but I should apologize for it anyway. しかし、一目惚れってのはどうしたもんか……。 But, about the love at first sight thing... 会長のヨタだとしても悩ましいことこの上ない。 Even if it's just one of the president's idiotic jokes, I still feel uneasy. ……。 ... 明日は始業式だ。 Tomorrow is the opening ceremony. 話をするチャンスはあるに違いない。 There will certainly be a chance to talk to her. //April 7// 朝。 Morning. 今日は始業式が行われる。 The opening ceremony takes place today. 俺にとっては、この学院への入学日とも言える日だ。 For me, you can say this is the day I enroll in this school. 転校を繰り返してきたはずなのに、珍しく少し緊張していた。 Though I've transferred countless times, I still feel a little nervous. 心のどこかで、今までの学校とは違うものを感じているのかもしれない。 Somewhere in my heart, I feel that this school is different to all the other ones. 建物の外観からの想像を裏切らない講堂内部。 The interior of the auditorium is just what I expected from the exterior. 椅子は備え付け。 The seats have been set up. 座面はすり減り、美しい木目が際だっていた。 They are worn down and the beautiful wooden texture is noticeable. まだクラスが発表されていないため、俺と司は適当な席に座る。 Since the classes haven't been announced yet, Tsukasa and I can take whichever seats we want. こういうときは、後ろから席が埋まっていくものだが…… At a time like these, the seats are filled up from the back... なぜか、前から人が埋まっていた。 But for some reason, they are being filled up from the front. 【孝平】「アイドルのライブみたいだ」 Kouhei: "It's like an idol's live performance." 【司】「似たようなもんだ。会長や副会長にはファンが多いからな」 Tsukasa: "You could say that. The president and vice president have many fans." 【司】「ま、適当に座ればいいさ」 Tsukasa: "Let's just find a good spot." 真ん中より少し後ろくらいの席に陣取った。 We sit slightly behind the center. ……。 ... そして、始業式が始まった。 Shortly after, the ceremony starts. 副理事長や教頭によるお定まりのトークがだらだらと続き、やがて終わる。 The long speeches of the vice board chairman and vice principal have finally ended. ザワついていた講堂が、静寂に包まれた。 The noisy auditorium is now quiet. ステージには生徒たちの視線が束になって注がれている。 Everyone direct their attention to the stage. 本当にライブみたいになってきた。 Is there seriously gonna be a live performance? 【孝平】「なんだこれ？」 Kouhei: "What's happening?" 【司】「見てりゃわかる」 Tsukasa: "Just watch and you'll understand." 突然、照明が落ちた。 Suddenly, the lights dim. そして、 And then... スポットライトが、真っ暗なステージをポツリと照らす。 ...a single spotlight shines upon the dark stage. 誰かが片膝をついてうずくまっている。 Someone is kneeling down on one knee. あれは…… That's.... 【伊織】「正直、気分が重い」 Iori: "To be honest, I'm quite disheartened." 正直、ひどい第一声だった。 To be honest, this is a horrible start. 拍手が止み、全員が会長を見た。 The applause stops and everyone looks toward the president. 【伊織】「今日から始まる一年で、俺の学院生活が終わってしまうからだ」 Iori: "For the year that starts today will be last year of my school life." 【伊織】「あと一年」 Iori: "Only one year left." 【伊織】「それだけしか愛しい君たちと時間を共有できない」 Iori: "Only one year to share with all of you beloved people." ゆっくりと立ちあがり、客席を見まわす。 Slowly standing up, he looks around at the audience. 光の加減か、なんかキラキラ輝いていた。 Perhaps it's the spotlight, but he seems to be sparkling. 【伊織】「だから、この一年を最高の年にしたい」 Iori: "That's why, I want to make this year our best." 【伊織】「そのためには、手段を選ばないっ！」 Iori: "I will use any means to accomplish that!" 選べよ。 Please be more picky. 【伊織】「手前に座ってる奴ら、盛り上がってるか！」 Iori: "You who sit in the front, are you excited!?" 【伊織】「俺だけでなく、ここにいる全員にとって最高の一年を作ろう」 Iori: "Let's make this year the best one, not only for me, but for everyone here." 【伊織】「奥に座ってるお前ら、力を貸してくれ！」 Iori: "You who sit in the back, lend me your strength!" 【伊織】「俺だけではどうにもならない」 Iori: "I am powerless alone." 【伊織】「みんなの力で、世界を救うんだ！」 Iori: "But with everyone's power, we can save the world!" 世界とか関係ないだろ。 Does the world have anything to do with this? 冷静に考えたほうがいい。 People really need to calm down and think a bit. 教師までいちいちうなずきながら聞き入っている。 Even the teachers are nodding while drawn to his words. なんでだれも止めないんだ？ Why doesn't anyone stop him? 【伊織】「二階席の奴ら、俺たちは一心同体だっ」 Iori: "You who sit on the second story, we are one." ここ一階建て…… This is a one-story building... 【孝平】「うおっ」 Kouhei: "Whoa." 空気読んだ一階のヤツが拍手してる。 As if they grasped the meaning of the president's words, everyone gives their applause. //cut "on the first floor" --Frank// 【伊織】「ありがとうっ、ありがとうっ」 Iori: "Thank you. Thank you." キラキラと輝きながら手を振る会長。 The sparkling president waves goodbye. 声を揃えて「会長！　会長！」というコールをしている人たちもいる。 There were even people chanting "President! President!". 【伊織】「それじゃ、みんな、今年一年よろしくっ」 Iori: "I'm looking forward to our year together, everyone." 壇上から降りる会長。 He steps down from the stage. 紙テープでも飛びそうな空気だ。 I feel like paper tape was going to fly at any moment. 【孝平】「すごい人気だな」 Kouhei: "He's very popular." 【司】「まあな」 Tsukasa: "I guess so." 司に聞いたところによると、突発旅行や学食の鉄人スカウトの他にも、購買の充実や中庭の整備など、実績がてんこ盛りらしい。 According to Tsukasa, apart from the fishing trip and scouting the Iron Chef, he also manages the school funds very well and does things like maintenance on the courtyard. His achievements are actually through the roof. //fishing trip for graduates --Frank// //is the third section acurate? --Frank// //I think quadrangle or "quad" fit better than courtyard, but maybe "campus grounds" would be better anyway because iirc there isn't really a true quad on the campus// そりゃ人気も出るわけだ。 No wonder he's so popular. 拍手がやんでいく。 The applause slowly fades. それでも、ボルテージは最高潮のまま。 Even so, the intense mood is reaching its peak. 講堂の室温は明らかに上がっていた。 The auditorium's temperature is clearly rising. 【司】「ときどき、この学校はおかしいんじゃないかと思うことがある」 Tsukasa: "There are times when I really think this school is weird." 【孝平】「転校のプロから言わせてもらえば、確実におかしい」 Kouhei: "If you ask a master of transferring schools, yes, this school is definitely weird." 【司】「お前が言うと説得力あるな」 Tsukasa: "Hearing that reassures me." 爆音が巻き起こった。 A thundering noise erupts. 会長を上回る音量。 Surpassing even the president's applause. 【司】「次が来たぞ」 Tsukasa: "Here comes the next one." ステージに目を向けると、副会長が演台に向かっていた。 I look up and see the vice president making her way to the podium. モデルみたいに伸びた背筋。 A figure like a model. //'s not needed --Frank// 歩調はメトロノームのように正確だ。 A steady pace like a metronome. //better metaphor than metronome? --Frank// 副会長は、演壇に着くと鷹揚な仕草でマイクの位置を直す。 She reaches the platform and gracefully readjusts the microphone. 時間が止まったかのように、拍手がやんだ。 As if time has stopped, the applause dies. 【瑛里華】「会長がお騒がせしてごめんなさい」 Erika: "Sorry that the president stirred things up a little." 涼やかな声は、新緑を吹き抜ける風のようだった。 Her clear voice is like the wind blowing through lush greenery. 冷たくもなく熱くもなく、心地よさだけが身体を満たしていく。 Not too cold or not too warm. That voice makes me feel at ease. //"complete" ??// //lit., satisfied or fulfilled.// //not a very nice choice of word right? how about "at ease"?// 【瑛里華】「新学期への期待に、少し熱くなっていたみたいね」 Erika: "We're all quite excited to start our new term, aren't we?" 少し首を傾げ、笑う。 She tilts her head and laughs. かわいいじゃないか、おい。 That's kinda cute. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと唐突なんだけど」 Erika: "This is a bit sudden, but..." 副会長が右手を挙げた。 The vice president raises her right hand. 【瑛里華】「この手が見える？」 Erika: "Can you see this hand?" 全員の視線がその綺麗な手に集中する。 Everyone's eyes converge at her beautiful hand. 【瑛里華】「私の手って少し冷たいのよ」 Erika: "My hand is a little cold." 冷え性？ Is she sensitive to cold? 【瑛里華】「みんなの手はどう？」 Erika: "What about everyone?" 周りの何人かが、自分の手を見る。 People around me start looking at their own hands. 【瑛里華】「じっと見てるとね、なんとなく寂しそうに見えない？」 Erika: "When you look at it, don't you feel lonely?" 俺は自分の手を見た。 I look at my own hand. なんとなく、そう見えないこともない。 Somehow I feel the same way. 【瑛 里華】「冷たかったり、寂しそうに見えたりしたのなら――」 Erika: "If it is cold and lonely, then..." そこで、副会長は手を前に差し出した。 The vice president extends her hand out. 【瑛里華】「私と手を繋ぎましょう」 Erika: "Hold onto my hand." あの笑顔だった。 It's that smile... はじめて会った時、俺に歓迎すると言って向けた満面の笑顔。 When we first met, she welcomed me with that bright smile. 【瑛里華】「他の人とでもいいわ」 Erika: "You can hold hands with other people too." 【瑛里華】「近くにいる人と繋げば、きっと温かいし、寂しくないと思うの」 Erika: "If you hold onto people close to you, you'll certainly be warm and no longer lonely." 【瑛里華】「そうやって助け合って、学院生活を送るのって悪くないと思わない？」 Erika: "Don't you think it would be great to spend our school life hand in hand?" 【瑛里華】「でもね」 Erika: "However..." 【瑛里華】「いくら寒くて、寂しくても……」 Erika: "No matter how cold, or how lonely..." ぱっ *click* //better sfx? --Frank// スポットライトに照らし出されたのは…… The person under the spotlights is... 俺だった。 Me. 【孝平】「はいっ！？」 Kouhei: "Huh?!" 静まる講堂。 The auditorium becomes dead silent. 俺を見る目、目、目…… Countless eyes are fixed on me. なに？ What? なんなんだ？ What's this all about? 【瑛里華】「女子大浴場に、男子が突入するなどということはしないように」 Erika: "A boy should never break into the girls bath." 【瑛里華】「以上です」 Erika: "That is all." 一瞬の静寂。 It's a short-lived silence. そして…… And then... 講堂は喧噪に包まれた。 The auditorium is in an uproar. 【司】「うわ」 Tsukasa: "Oh." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 終わった。 It's all over. 俺の平穏な学院生活が。 My peaceful school life is all over. しかも、新学期が始まって３０分で。 In just thirty minutes of the new term. 生徒が勢いよく立ちあがり、こっちへ走ってくるのが見える。 The students are crowding over me. それも無数に。 A swarm of them. ……ああ、 ...Ah. 今日の晩飯、なんにしよう（逃避）。 What should I have for dinner tonight? (Escaping reality) //i'm not sure. could someone confirm if we need a period (.) at the closing parenthesis or not? --Frank// //Fine without a period I think// 【男子生徒Ａ】「女風呂入ったってのはお前かっ！？」 Male Student A: "So you're the one who entered the girls bath?!" 【女子生徒Ａ】「……許せないわ」 Female student A: "...Unforgivable." あっという間に囲まれる。 They've surrounded me in no time. 【孝平】「お、押すなっ」 Kouhei: "Hey, don't push." 【男子生徒Ｂ】「罪は俺が許すっ！　副会長、副会長はどうだったんだっ！？」 Male student B: "I forgive you! The vice president, what was the vice president like!?" 【女子生徒Ｂ】「女の敵っ！　さらすわよっ！」 Female Student B: "Enemy of women! I'll make sure everyone knows your face!" 【孝平】「く、苦しい……」 Kouhei: "Ugh, that hurts..." 【孝平】「ぐおっ」 Kouhei: "Ugh!" 何人かの生徒が、俺の上に倒れこんできた。 They start to pile up on me. 【孝平】「いでででっ！　やばい、やばいからっ！」 Kouhei: "That hurts! Ouch!" 【孝平】「死ぬっ、マジ、マジで」 Kouhei: "I'm going to die, seriously." 【女子生徒Ｃ】「死んだ方が楽かもよ、ふふ」 Female Student C: "Death might be more comfortable, fufu." // Perhaps it would be easier for you that way, fufu // 【孝平】「う……」 Kouhei: "Uuu..." 【孝平】「うああぁぁーーーーーっっ！！」 Kouhei: "AHHHH!!" //cut to outside// 【陽菜】「あ、５年３組。孝平くん、一緒のクラスだ」 Haruna: "Ah, class 5-3. Kouhei-kun, we're in the same class." 陽菜が掲示板を指さし、明るい声で言う。 Haruna points at the bulletin board while happily saying that. 【司】「俺もだ」 Tsukasa: "Me too." いつもの雰囲気に癒される。 I'm slightly healed by this familiar atmosphere. こいつらはペースを変えないから助かる。 Thankfully, they still behave like normal. //prev ver: Thankfully, these guys' pace never changes.// 【孝平】「ははは……よかった」 Kouhei: "Hahaha... that's good." 喜ぶ元気もなかった。 I don't even have the strength to feel glad. //reverting// 【陽菜】「お風呂の件って、千堂先輩が仕組んだんでしょ？」 Haruna: "The bath incident was Sendou-senpai's doing, right?" くすくす笑う陽菜。 She giggles. 【孝平】「知ってたのか？」 Kouhei: "You knew?" 【陽菜】「ううん。でも、なんとなくね」 Haruna: "Nope, but I figured out somehow." 【陽菜】「会長のキャラは有名だから」 Haruna: "Everyone knows his personality." 【司】「しかし、よかったじゃねえか」 Tsukasa: "But isn't that good?" 【孝平】「何がだ」 Kouhei: "About what?" 【司】「これで初対面のヤツとも会話に困ることはないだろ」 Tsukasa: "Now you won't have trouble striking conversations with people anymore." 【孝平】「勘弁してくれ」 Kouhei: "Give me a break." 【陽菜】「きっと大丈夫だよ。みんなわかってて遊んでるだけだと思うから」 Haruna: "You'll be alright. I think everyone understands and they're just playing with you." そう祈りたい。 I pray that's the case. //cut to class// しばらくして、新学期最初のホームルームが始まった。 After that, the new term's first homeroom session has started. 俺は、いままで何度も経験してきたように、教壇の横に立たされている。 Like the other times, I'm standing beside the teacher's desk. 【青砥】「で、こちらが転校生の支倉孝平君だ」 Aoto: "This is Hasekura Kouhei. He's joining us today." 全員の簡単な自己紹介の後、担任の青砥先生に紹介された。 After everyone had briefly introduced themselves, our homeroom teacher Aoto-sensei introduces me. 【青砥】「転校は珍しいが、クラス替えしたばかりだから馴染みやすいだろう」 Aoto: "It's rare for someone to transfer here, but let's get along in our new class." //lit., we just changed class// 【青砥】「ほら、自己紹介を」 Aoto: "Go on, introduce yourself." 繰り返してきた挨拶タイム。 It's the greeting time again. 挨拶は何より笑顔が大切だ。 The most important thing in greeting is smile. 第一印象の重要性は、さんざん思い知らされてきた。 Over the years I have learned the importance of first impression. ……今回については、いまさら第一印象もへったくれもないが。 ... And now my first impression can't be any worse. 【孝平】「支倉孝平です」 Kouhei: "I'm Hasekura Kouhei." 【孝平】「初めてのことばかりで、右も左もわかりませんが、よろしくお願いします」 Kouhei: "This is my first time here, and I don't really know my way around, but I'm looking forward to getting along with all of you." クラスメイトの表情が語っている。 I can tell by looking at my classmates. 『んなことはわかってんだよ！』 "God, we know that already!" 『それよりもっと聞きたいことがある！』 "Never mind that. There is more important thing!" と。 It's written on their faces. 【青砥】「それじゃあ、何か質問は――」 Aoto: "Any questions you would like to ask?" 【たくさんの声】「はいはいはいはいっ！！」 The Class: "Yes, yes, yes, yes!!" 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 泣けてくる。 I want to cry. 【クラスメイトＡ】「あの、女子風呂に全裸で突入したって本当ですか？」 Classmate A: "Um, is it true you went into the girls bath naked?" 教室がどっと沸く。 The classroom bursts. 【クラスメイトＢ】「それっていつの話なんですか！？」 Classmate B: "When did it happen!?" 【クラスメイトＣ】「どうしてそんなことしたんですか！？」 Classmate C: "Why did you do something like that!?" 【クラスメイトＤ】「な、中の様子を教えて！？」 Classmate D: "W-What was it like inside!?" 【クラスメイトＥ】「やっていいことと、悪いことがあるでしょ！」 Classmate E: "Can't you distinguish between right and wrong!?" 不倫が発覚した芸能人の気分はこんなものなんだろうか。 This is what it must be like for celebrities when their scandals break. ――支倉孝平、女湯突入！！ Hasekura Kouhei enters the female baths!! ……か！？ Is that how I'll end up!? スポーツ新聞風の見出しが浮かぶ。 I can picture such headline on a tabloid. 【クラスメイトＦ】「のぞきは文化だと思いますかっ！？」 Classmate F: "Do you think peeking is ethical!?" 【孝平】「思うかっ！」 Kouhei: "What do you think?!" 【孝平】「つーか、あれは生徒会長の陰謀なんだっ」 Kouhei: "This is all set up by the student council's president!" けなげな反論も歓声に飲み込まれる。 My objection is drowned out. 【孝平】「聞いてくれっ」 Kouhei: "Listen to me!" 【孝平】「つーか、聞けーーーーーーーーっ！」 Kouhei: "Hey! Listen to me!!!" 本日、二度目の絶叫。 My second shout of the day. ばんっ！！ *slam* 騒音がピタリとやんだ。 A quick and sudden sound among the confusion. 誰かが教室の扉を開いた音だと気づくまで、少し間があった。 We notice someone has just slided the classroom door open. //prev ver: It took sometime before someone realized that it was the sound of someone opening the classroom door.// 【紅 瀬】「すみません、遅刻しました」 Kuze: "Sorry, I'm late." 【青砥】「紅瀬か」 Aoto: "Kuze?" 見たことがある女の子だ。 I've seen that girl before. 【青砥】「始業式初日から遅刻してくるとは、なかなかだな」 Aoto: "It's the first day of the term and you're already late." 紅瀬さんは、先生に一瞥くれただけで無言。 Kuze-san just wordlessly gives sensei a glance. 態度最悪だ。 What an attitude. 先生が暴力系だったら、紅瀬さん、いまごろ宙を舞ってるぞ。 If sensei were a violent type, she would have been sent flying. 【紅瀬】「席に着いてかまいませんか？」 Kuze: "Would you mind if I take my seat?" 【青砥】「ああ、かまわん」 Aoto: "No. Take your seat." 【紅瀬】「はい」 Kuze: "Yes." あれ？ Huh? 何も言われない。 He didn't say anything to it. もしかして、先生も注意するのをためらうほどのワルなのか？ Is she such a rebel that even the teachers hesitate to tell her off? 【青砥】「待て紅瀬」 Aoto: "Ah, wait, Kuze." //there's an "ah" here --Frank// 立ち止まる紅瀬さん。 She stops. 【紅瀬】「何か？」 Kuze: "Yes?" 【青砥】「自己紹介してくれ。みんなはもう終わってるが」 Aoto: "Introduce yourself. Everyone has already done that." 【紅瀬】「紅瀬桐葉（くぜ・きりは）です。よろしく」 Kuze: "I'm Kuze Kiriha. Nice to meet you." 簡潔に言って、席に向かう。 She plainly said that and took her seat. 紅瀬さんのインパクトに飲まれたのか、教室は静かになっていた。 Because of her impact, the class has become quiet. 助かった……。 Thank god... 【青砥】「では、今後の予定を説明しよう……」 Aoto: "Well then, I'll explain the schedule from now on." 先生が穏やかに語り出し、ホームルームは正常に戻った。 He begins to speak calmly, and the homeroom session turns back to normal. //hoomroom ends// ホームルームが終わった。 Homeroom has finished. さっさと寮に帰って寝よう。 I will return to the dorm and sleep. 【クラスメイトＡ】「待って」 Classmate A: "Wait." ぐいっと肩をつかまれる。 Someone grabs my shoulder. そうは問屋がおろさないらしい。 Seems it isn't over yet. //lit., everything in store hasn't been sold out yet// 【クラスメイトＦ】「詳しい話を聞かせてくれよ、勇者」 Classmate F: "Please give us the accurate detail, our hero." あっという間に人垣ができた。 I am surrounded by a horde of people in no time. 泣けるっつーか、さすがにウザいぞ。 I feel like crying... they're so annoying. 【司】「おい、どけ」 Tsukasa: "Hey, move it." 人の海を割って、モーゼのごとく司が近づいてきた。 As if he were Moses, Tsukasa divides the sea of people and approaches me. 【クラスメイトＡ】「は、八幡平君……」 Classmate A: "H-Hachimandaira-kun." 【司】「人囲んで、なにやってんだ」 Tsukasa: "What are you trying to do, mobbing someone like that?" 【クラスメイトＦ】「いやぁ、あはは」 Classmate F: "Nothing, ahaha..." 級友たちの腰が退けている。 My classmates stumble backwards slightly. 【司】「帰ろうぜ」 Tsukasa: "Let's go back." 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: "No problem." //script problem. this must sync with previous 「おう」 --Frank// 【クラスメイトＤ】「お前、支倉と仲良かったのか？」 Classmate D: "You're a friend of Hasekura?" 【司】「ならどうした？」 Tsukasa: "What if I am?" 肉食獣系の視線を向ける。 Tsukasa gives him a beastly glance. 【クラスメイトＤ】「え、えーと……」 Classmate D: "W-Well..." 【クラスメイトＡ】「きょ、今日はこれで。じゃあな」 Classmate A: "I-I have to go. Bye." ひとり帰る。 One person leaves. それを合図に、人が散った。 With that as a signal, the crowd disperses. 【孝平】「わるいな」 Kouhei: "Sorry about that." 【司】「なに」 Tsukasa: "What are you talking about?" クラスメイトの男子は、遠巻きに俺たち──主に司の様子を窺っている。 The guys are observing us from afar. Well, mainly Tsukasa. だいぶビビられてるらしい。 They're really scared of him. だが、女の子の中には熱っぽい視線を送っているのもいる。 However, the girls are eying him fondly. 人によっては、口数の少ないワイルドな男と取るのかもしれない。 Maybe he looks like a stout man of few words to some people. //prev ver: Perhaps to some people, he's like a stout man, one of few words.// 【孝平】「もてるんだな」 Kouhei: "You're pretty popular." 【司】「男にビビられるのは、もてると言わないだろ」 Tsukasa: "Popular isn't the right word for someone who only scares guys off." 【孝平】「ま、そうな」 Kouhei: "I guess so." 気づいてないなら放っておこう。 Since he isn't aware of it, I decide to leave it there. 【司】「さっさと帰ろうぜ」 Tsukasa: "Let's go." 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【陽菜】「あ、脱出成功だね」 Haruna: "Ah, you manage to slip out." 【孝平】「付き合いきれねーよ、まったく」 Kouhei: "I just can't stand them." 【陽菜】「千堂さんってすごい人気だから、仕方ないよ」 Haruna: "It can't be helped. Sendou-san is so popular." それはわかる。 I can understand that. 俺だって、まっとうな出会い方をしていたら、彼女の魅力に呑まれていたかもしれない。 If I had met her under normal circumstance, then I too would probably fall for her. 【孝平】「早いとこ謝って、禍根を断っておこう」 Kouhei: "I'll get to the root of the problem and apologize to her." 【陽菜】「ちゃんと説明すれば、きっとわかってくれるよ」 Haruna: "If you explain everything to her, she'll surely understand." 【司】「生きて帰れよ」 Tsukasa: "Come back alive." 【孝平】「ぼそりと不吉なことを言うな」 Kouhei: "Don't mumble such ominous things." とりあえず副会長のいそうな監督生室に向かうことにした。 For the mean time, I'll go to the prefectural building. She could be there. //cut to prefectural building// 一人だと非常に入りづらい場所だ。 It's pretty difficult to enter all by myself. //prev ver: This is a place that's very difficult to enter just by yourself.// 少し緊張してきた。 I'm a bit nervous. だいたい、副会長になんと言えばいいのか。 What exactly should I say to her? ……ここまで来て迷うのもアホらしいな。 ...I'm an idiot to hesitate when I've come this far. 会ってから考えよう。 I'll think about it when I meet her. こんこん *knock knock* すごく遠慮がちにノック。 A very timid knock. ……。 ... 返事はない。 No reply. もう一度ノックをするが、結果は同じ。 I knock again. Still, no reply. 【孝平】「お邪魔します」 Kouhei: "I'm coming in." 挨拶しながら、扉を押す。 I push the door. 鍵がかかっている。 It's locked. 窓を見上げるが、どの部屋にも明かりはついていない。 I look up at the windows and see that the lights are off. 監督生棟にいないということは、寮にいるんだろうか。 If she's not in here, then she's probably in the dorm. とはいえ、女子フロアへ忍び込むわけにも行かない。 But I can't just sneak into the girls floor. 見つかったら更なるインタビュー攻めが待っているのは明白だ。 If I were found, there would be even more interviews awaiting me for sure. 何かいいアイデアはないものか。 Aren't there any good ideas? ……。 ... 大浴場の前で待ち伏せ。 Hiding and waiting for her in front of the bath. 死ぬ気か、俺は。 Wait, am I looking for death now? //cut to lounge// 談話室の前に人だかりができていた。 There's a crowd of people in the lounge. 【かなで】「はい、次はこちらの逸品っ！」 Kanade: "Okay, the next item is this!" かなでさん？ Kanade-san? 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん。どうだった？」 Haruna: "Ah, Kouhei-kun. How was it?" 【孝平】「留守だった」 Kouhei: "She wasn't there." 【孝平】「ところで、なにこれ？」 Kouhei: "By the way, what's this?" 【陽菜】「卒業した先輩たちが置いていった物をオークションしてるの」 Haruna: "She puts the things the graduates left behind in auction." 【陽菜】「孝平くんも参加してみたら？」 Haruna: "Aren't you going to join them?" 人垣の中で、小さな寮長が元気な声を上げている。 The small dorm leader energetically raises her voice in the middle of the crowd. //maybe we should just use "Kanade-san" --Frank// 【かなで】「これをただの観葉植物だと思うなかれっ」 Kanade: "Don't think that this is just another ordinary decorative plant!" 【かなで】「この子はなんとアセロラの木」 Kanade: "This kid is acerola plant." 【かなで】「そのうち赤くてかわいくておいしい実をつけるの」 Kanade: "The fruit she bears is red, cute and really tasty." 【女子生徒Ａ】「５００円！」 Female Student A: "500 Yen!" 【女子生徒Ｂ】「５５０っ！」 Female Student B: "550!" 「しかも元水泳部部長のだから、食べると水中での速度が５％アップするかも！」 Kanade: "In addition, this originally belonged to the swimming club president, so there's a chance you'll get a 5% boost to your speed in the pool!" どういう不思議アイテムなんだそれは。 That's a weird item. ノリのいい生徒たちが次々と入札する。 That rouses everyone to increase their bids one by one. 結局、そこそこの値段で引き取られた。 Eventually, it's sold for a decent price. かなでさんが、手元の紙にチェックをつける。 Kanade-san jots down the price. //prev ver: Kanade-san checks the piece of paper in her hand.// 【かなで】「次はぬいぐるみっ」 Kanade: "Next is a stuffed doll!" 右手には凶悪な顔の羊。 In her right hand is an evil looking sheep. あんなもの誰もいらんだろ。 Who would want that? 【かなで】「なんと準ミス修智館だった萩原先輩が抱きしめて寝てた可能性がっ」 Kanade: "There's a big chance that Hagiwara-senpai, Miss Shuchikan runner-up, used to sleep while hugging this!" 【男子生徒Ａ】「５０００っ！」 Male Student A: "5000!" いきなり高っ！ What a steep rise! 【男子生徒 Ｂ】「６０００円！」 Male Student B: "6000 yen!" 【男子生徒Ｃ】「９０００っっ！」 Male Student C: "9000!" 一部の生徒が熱狂し、高値で競り落とされる。 They're bidding in frenzy. 【孝平】「かなでさん、もしかして買わせるのうまい？」 Kouhei: "Is Kanade-san good at this by any chance?" 【陽菜】「そうだと思う」 Haruna: "I think so." 陽菜が嬉しそうに微笑む。 Haruna happily smiles. 【かなで】「んー、次はこれです。謎の雑誌の束」 Kanade: "Hmm... next up is this. A bundle of unidentified magazines." 【かなで】「ある匿名の先輩の出品です」 Kanade: "It originally belonged to an anonymous senior." 【かなで】「しばってあるので中は確認してないんだけど」 Kanade: "Because it's all bound up, I can't really check what's inside." みんなの視線が雑誌に集まる。 Everyone focuses their attention on the magazines. 【かなで】「……男子生徒にとてもお勧めだそうですよー？」 Kanade: "...It seems like something that should be recommended to boys." ニヤリ。 She smirks. かなでさんが闇取引の売人のように笑う。 As if she's selling something illegal. 【男子生徒Ｄ】「２０００っ！」 Male Student D: "2000!" 【男子生徒Ｅ】「２５００円っ！」 Male Student E: "2500 yen!" カンカンカン *clang clang clang* 【声】「全員動かないでっ」 A Voice: "Everyone, stay where you are." 一瞬で場が凍りつく。 Everyone freezes. フライパンとおたまを装備したシスター天池だ。 Sister Amaike comes with her frying pan and ladle. 【シスター天池】「なんの騒ぎですか？」 Sister Amaike: "What's with all this commotion?" 生徒たちは互いに顔を見合わせ、戸惑っている。 The students look at one another, troubled. 【かなで】「わたしが責任者でーすっ」 Kanade: "I'm responsible for this~" かなでさんの声が上がる。 Kanade-san speaks up. 【シスター天池】「悠木さん、なにをしてたのですか？」 Sister Amaike: "Yuuki-san, what are you doing?" 【かなで】「先輩諸氏の残した不要品をオークションしてたんです」 Kanade: "Auctioning off things that the seniors left behind." 【シスター天池】「あなた寮長でしょう？」 Amaike: "Aren't you the dorm leader?" 【かなで】「まるちゃん、きびしー」 Kanade: "Maru-chan, you're so strict~" 【シスター天池】「その呼び方はやめなさい」 Sister Amaike: "Please stop calling me that." 【孝平】「まるちゃん？」 Kouhei: "Maru-chan?" 【陽菜】「シスターの洗礼名が、マルガリータなの」 Haruna: "Sister's Christian name is Margarita." //i like baptismal name more. what do you think? --Frank// なるほど。 I see. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん以外の人が言ったら、きっとすごく怒られると思うよ」 Haruna: "I guess she'll get really mad if it's not onee-chan who calls her that." 【シスター天池】「どんなものを売っていたのですか」 Sister Amaike: "What kind of things are you selling?" 謎の雑誌の束にシスター天池が手を伸ばす。 Sister Amaike reaches for the bundle of magazines. 一部の男子が祈るように天を仰いだ。 The guys look up at the sky and pray. 【シスター天池】「こっ、こここっ、こんなものは学院にあってはならないものですっ！」 Sister Amaike: "T-T-T-This, this is not allowed in school!" 【シスター天池】「没収！」 Sister Amaike: "Confiscated!" 一部の男子が死んだ魚の目をした。 The guys now look like dead fish. 【かなで】「無念……」 Kanade: "That's a pity..." かなでさんも一緒に落胆した。 Kanade-san also looks disappointed. 【シ スター天池】「そもそも、オークションの開催自体を許可していませんっ」 Sister Amaike: "Anyway, I never give you permission to hold an auction." 【かなで】「でも、談話室のクッションはオークションの売り上げで買ったんです……」 Kanade: "But the lounge's cushions are bought with money from auctions..." ぱちぱちと拍手。 The students start clapping their hand. 【かなで】「まるちゃんが使ってる脱衣所の体脂肪計もです」 Kanade: "The body fat scale that you use in the dressing room as well." 拍手が大きくなった。 The applause gets louder. 【シスター天 池】「む……」 Sister Amaike: "Ugh..." 【かなで】「続けちゃ、ダメでしょうか？」 Kanade: "Can't we really keep on?" 【シスター天池】「ですが……」 Sister Amaike: "But..." 【青砥】「まあ、いいじゃないですか天池先生」 Aoto: "Well, isn't it okay, Amaike-sensei?" いつの間にか、シスター天池の後ろに青砥先生が来ていた。 Aoto-sensei appeared behind Sister Amaike and told her that. 【シスター天池】「青砥先生がそう仰るのであれば……」 Sister Amaike: "If Aoto-sensei says so..." 【青砥】「悠木君も出品するものには十分気をつけてくれよ」 Aoto: "But be careful about what you're selling, Yuuki-kun." 【かなで】「はっ、了解であります」 Kanade: "Yes sir! Roger that!" 【シスター天池】「ふしだらな物の出品は認めませんからね！」 Sister Amaike: "I won't allow any immoral items!" 【かなで】「気をつけます」 Kanade: "I'll keep an eye out." 【青砥】「じゃ、続けてくれ」 Aoto: "Good, you can continue." ……。 ... 二人が立ち去った。 They left. 【かなで】「はいっ、それでは次は女子の皆さん注目っ」 Kanade: "Okay, ladies should pay attention to the next one." 何事もなかったように、説明を始める。 She starts introducing the next item as if nothing has happened. 【かなで】「ウェストが引き締まると噂のバランス・ザ・ボール改！」 Kanade: "This will help slim your waist, the renowned Balance Ball Mk. 2!" 【かなで】「提供は茶道部の真鍋先輩だよ。あの抜群のスタイルの秘密はこれだったのです」 Kanade: "Courtesy of Manabe-senpai, a member of tea ceremony club, this is the secret of her excellent figure." 【かなで】「落札したらぜひわたしにも貸してね！」 Kanade: "Be sure to lend it to me if you win this!" オークションは再び盛り上がっていった。 The auction is once again filled with enthusiasm. //auction ends// 【かなで】「いやー、わたし頑張った」 Kanade: "Phew~ I have done well." 【孝平】「それ自分で言わないほうがいいです」 Kouhei: "That isn't something you say to yourself." 【陽菜】「でも、いくつか残っちゃったね」 Haruna: "But there are still a few left." 【かなで】「まー、食器はしかたないよ。いつも山ほどあるから」 Kanade: "Well, there's always a pile of tableware left behind." 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: "I see." 【陽菜】「この急須とか、サイフォン、まだまだ使えそう」 Haruna: "This teapot and this siphon still look usable." 【孝平】「このティーカップセットももったいないな」 Kouhei: "Throwing this tea set away would be a waste." 【かなで】「じゃあこれ、こーへーの部屋行きね」 Kanade: "Then, let's put this in Kouhei's room." 【孝平】「はい？」 Kouhei: "What?" 【かなで】「これ使って時々みんなでお茶会しよう」 Kanade: "Let's gather and have a tea party sometimes." 【孝平】「でも男子フロアですよ」 Kouhei: "But it's on the boys' floor." 【陽菜】「女子フロアから男子フロアへの移動は自由だよ。逆はダメだけど」 Haruna: "Girls are allowed to enter the boys' floors, but not the other way around." いや、ちょっと。 That's unfair. 【かなで】「よし急ごうっ」 Kanade: "Okay, let's go!" 【かなで】「おー、ずいぶん綺麗になってる」 Kanade: "Ohhh, it's really tidy." 【陽菜】「ほんとだ」 Haruna: "Yes it is." 【かなで】「こーへーはいい子に育ったね」 Kanade: "You've been raised as a good kid, haven't you, Kouhei?" ぽんぽん、と肩を叩かれた。 She pats my shoulder. 【かなで】「わたしのおかげだね」 Kanade: "Thanks to me." 【孝平】「違います」 Kouhei: "Nope." 【かなで】「反抗期？」 Kanade: "Have you reached the rebellious age?" 【孝平】「違う」 Kouhei: "Nope." 【陽菜】「孝平くん、ここに置いておけばいいかな」 Haruna: "Kouhei-kun, I'll put it here okay?" 【かなで】「うん」 Kanade: "Okay." 【孝平】「俺の部屋なんですが」 Kouhei: "Um, it's my room, actually." 【かなで】「嫌？」 Kanade: "You don't want it?" 【孝平】「嫌っていうか」 Kouhei: "Well..." 【かなで】「本当に嫌ならやめるよ」 Kanade: "If you don't like it then we can stop this." ずるい。 She's cunning. 【孝平】「……置いてくれ」 Kouhei: "...just put it there." 【陽菜】「いいの？」 Haruna: "Are you okay with that?" 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 素直に敗北した。 I admit defeat. 【かなで】「それでこそこーへーだよ」 Kanade: "That's my Kouhei." というわけで俺の部屋には、喫茶店でも開けそうな大人数用のお茶セットが常備されることとなった。 And that's how I have a tea set in my room. It's like I'm opening a coffee shop to the public.